Buenas noticias
by cherryway
Summary: Se rieron y volvieron a besarse. La intuición de Roy siempre estaba en lo correcto, bueno, al menos algunas veces.


Nuestro querido Fuhrer de Amestris andaba muy despistado y perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus subordinados lo notaron al instante, ya que luego de haberse vuelto el líder del país, este alquimista había cambiado para bien. Digamos que se había vuelto mas responsable con su papeleo y con eso a todos les bastaba.  
Aparte, había retomado su relación con su Riza luego del dia prometido, la cual habían dejado cuando ella le mostro la investigación de la alquimia, y el había debido irse.  
Pero con su ahora general de brigada estaban bien, claro, seguían teniendo su relación a escondidas de los demás, porque aun que el era el fuhrer, los demás podían hablar y dado que se había gastado y ganado bastantes enemigos, podían hacerle algo a su Riza.  
Pero esta mañana, cuando estaba leyendo el periódico en su oficina y tomando una taza de café preparada por la general Hawkeye, esta la dijo:  
-Su excelencia, tengo un par de buenas noticias que darle esta tarde- la flama le miro y le dijo: -Pero Hawkeye, ¿Por qué mejor no me dice, ahora que estamos solos?- y le guiño un ojo.  
-No se me insinué, su excelencia, no puedo decirle aquí porque es confidencial, con su permiso me retiro, debo hacer algunas diligencias fuera del cuartel- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir Roy le dijo: -¿Qué diligencias debe hacer, Hawkeye?- claramente estaba interesado en saber que cosas haría su novia fuera del cuartel.  
-Debo ir al médico, señor; ahora si me permite voy tarde- y salió de la oficina.  
Esto era lo que tenia pensando al moreno, su Riza jamás se enfermaba; si sonaba poco convencional pero asi era ella, si iba al médico era porque tenía algo grave y si iba a un hospital era a ver alguien.  
Y dado los últimos acontecimientos, lo único en lo que pudo pensar el moreno fue en que su Riza estaba embarazada.  
¡EMBARAZADA! ¡SERIAN PADRES!  
Si, si sacaba bien sus cuentas, la última vez que habían tenido relaciones había sido hace aproximadamente tres semanas, dado que habían estado muy ocupados con el trabajo. Y según el calendario que el tenia del periodo de Riza (N.A: XDDDD) su periodo estaba retrasado por 2 semanas, ¡2 SEMANAS! ¿Pero porque ella no había querido decirle nada? Tal vez estaba nerviosa, tal vez pensó que el no querría al bebe, en que pensaba Hawkeye, claro que el si quiere un hijo. O tal vez una niña…  
Si, si era una niña le pondrían Elizabeth, y si era un niño seria Maes. Una vez habían hablado de nombres con Riza y ambos habían quedado que esos eran los que mas les gustaban.  
Tambien tendrían que vivir juntos, aunque casi ya era asi, el iba apenas uno o días a la semana a su departamento, tenia casi toda su ropa y sus cosas en casa de Riza, ahí era donde ella le esperaba después del trabajo, algunas veces con una rica cena o con un lote de papeleo que el no termino en la oficina, pero en fin, todas esas bienvenidas le encantaban porque estaba ella, y claro, también estaba Hayate que ya se había acostumbrado a el.  
Pero volviendo al tema, el apartamento solo tenia una habitación, deberían buscar un lugar mas grande, con al menos tres habitaciones para cuando vienera Acero con su esposa, Winry-san, (aunque el no lo admitía, se había claramente encariñado con el, su señora y sus dos pequeños hijos).  
Y estos podrían ser amigos de su bebe! Se llevarían solo unos pocos años de diferencia.  
Y ahí estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando Havoc le dijo:  
-Tss viejo, ya es hora de irse, para que sepa, porque estaba ido; ¿esta pensando en alguna mujer?- claramente molestándolo con Hawkeye, porque el era uno de los pocos que sabia (si, esos solo eran Acero y su familia, Havoc y Alphonse, que a pesar de todo, todos estos se habían ganado su confianza y la de ella.  
-Primero que todo Havoc, soy tu superior y respétame- Ambos rieron por lo bajo.  
-Segundo, si, estaba pensando en una mujer y ahora debo ir a juntarme con ella, con permiso- y Jean le guiño el ojo y Roy salió de la oficina. Se escabullo por una puerta trasera para que ningún chofer del cuartel intentara llevarlo, el quería manejar su auto por sobre todas las cosas.  
Cuando iba de camino a casa en el auto iba tan nervioso que casi choca unas seis veces, y atropella a personas y animales otras diez.  
Cuando llego, vio que las luces del departamento estaban prendidas y Riza ya estaba ahí.  
Subió corriendo la escalera, saco apresuradamente su llave y entro; Su Riza estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo.  
Roy se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Hawkeye se sobresalto al comienzo pero luego se dejo llevar. Cuando se separaron , el moreno tiernamente le toco el vientre y sonrió. Ella estaba seria y sorprendida.  
-¿Por qué me estas tocando el estomago?- dijo ella seriamente.  
-Porque seremos padres, pues Riza, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le miro con tal ternura que ella no pudo amonestarlo.  
-No te iba a decir, porque no lo estoy- aparto la mano de el de su vientre.  
Roy paro en seco.  
-¿Qué…? Pero si dijiste que tenias buenas noticias…- se sentó en el sillón anonadado.  
-Si, Alphonse viene con May a visitarme la próxima semana, esperaba que pudiéramos salir a comer los cuatro juntos o algo asi.- se encogió de hombros y sento a su lado.  
-Y también dijiste que ibas al médico…- Riza suspiro y prosiguió:  
-Lo que pasa es que tenia un retraso de dos semanas y fui al ginecólogo, pero es normal, es porque últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo y ando un poco tensa- Riza lo miro y apoyo su cabeza en hombro de su alquimista.  
-p-pero según mi calendario tenias ese retraso y… y bueno yo pensé que tu tal vez… estabas en cinta y yo… me ilusione- Roy estaba un poco cabizbajo.  
Riza lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso.  
Cuando terminaron el beso, Roy apoyo su frente en la de ella y le dijo:  
-Prométeme que cuando decidamos tener un hijo lo pensaremos con anticipación, ¿ok?- Riza rio, se paro del sillón y fue a su bolso, saco un pequeño papel.  
-Ok, pero antes debo decirte algo: si estoy embarazada-  
y le tendio una pequeña ecografía donde salía un pequeño feto de tres semanas.  
Roy casi rompe en un llanto nervioso y abrazo a Riza.  
-¿Sabes que te amo con cada parte de mi ser, cierto?- le dio pequeños besos en las mejillas.  
-Yo también te amo, Roy; y ojala el bebe saque ese lado romántico tuyo que pocas veces sacas a la luz-  
Se rieron y volvieron a besarse.  
La intuición de Roy siempre estaba en lo correcto, bueno, al menos algunas veces. 


End file.
